Only You
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: One Shot! Will is spending a quiet night with Horace, his secret crush. Will a little jealousy get in the way, or will Will get more than he ever dreamed when Horace admits a secret of his own. Rated T to be safe.


Will's POV

…

I felt like I was floating on air, which was saying a lot because these days nothing could make me happy, not even my little horse, Tug's, affection. But Horace said he was going to pay me a visit, and the very idea sent chills down my spine and electrical currents through the rest of my body. I'd been waiting to get Horace here until I was a little more ready to face the big battle school apprentice, but I guess he decided for me; I was ready. Halt was away for the week, leaving me alone to cook and clean. So I tidied up the already spotless cabin (I'd kept it clean all day to make sure no stray dirt or dust got in the way), set some beef on the stove to cook in my little tin pan, and set a pot of boiling water over the fire to make coffee. I looked down at my outfit. I'd decided to leave my knives in their scabbard at my waist, but I'd traded my mottled green, brown, and grey cloak for an outfit of green, with touches of brown and soft, brown leather boots. Tug nickered a greeting to whoever was outside the cabin, and I knew Horace had arrived.

"Will!" he called as soon as he entered the cabin, which was a little unnecessary since the cabin was basically one room. I covered my ears.

"Don't make me go deaf Horace," I said playfully. "That would be a horrible start to this da…" I snapped my mouth shut before I could say anything more. He tilted his head to the side and studied me. Horace swore up and down he wasn't all that bright, but right now he seemed too wise for his years.

"Da..?" he questioned. I blushed right down to my boots and, instead of replying, pointed at the stove, where the beef was starting to turn brown. "Fine," he said finally, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll cook. But you owe me an explanation for whatever that was." He turned his back to me and stirred the beef. I smacked my head with the palm of my hand as I turned to set the table. I'd almost called it a date. This wasn't a date. Horace didn't return my feelings; I knew it. He might like me, but he'd never like me _that way_. I poured some coffee into two mugs and set them on either side of the small wooded table. Horace dished some beef onto both plates and set the pan back on the stove. We ate in silence for a little bit. After the beef had all but been devoured (Horace never seemed to get full) we sat and sipped coffee in what seemed like an awkward silence.

"So?" I said, just to break the ice. "How are things at Castle Redmount? How's Evanlyn?" Horace winced slightly, but said nothing, so I knew I'd struck a sore spot. "How's battle school training?" I asked at last, steering the conversation into a safer zone. Horace sighed and set down his mug.

"Brutal," he replied at last, not meeting my eyes. "And you think you have it tough out here. Try being with Sir Rodney most of the time. He won't let me out of his sights." He gave a low chuckle at that. "Being his star and all." I knew he wasn't trying to brag. Battle school had made him quite humble. But his eyes shined in a certain way when he talked about battle school, like it was the true love of his life. "As for Evanlyn," he said, snapping me back to attention. "She loves seeing me around the castle of course, when she visits us. I think she likes me." That little comment made my insides burn with jealousy. Horace and Evanlyn had always been close. But that seemed to confirm it.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up so quickly I sent my chair crashing to the ground with a loud resounding crack. Horace flinched in surprise. "Why aren't you at the castle with her? Why are you keeping your crush waiting?" Horace's surprised look turned into one of calm ease. He circled around the table and wrapped me in an embrace. I don't know who was more shocked at that; Horace or me. But he didn't let me go.

"Who said I liked her back?" he mumbled in my ear, running his fingers through my close-cropped hair (which was easy for him; he was a mountain and I was a garden-nome). He rocked us back and forth for a bit, then pulled back so he could look (down) into my eyes. I looked at him, and saw something he couldn't mask. Real, raw passion. So he wasn't just joking about the whole what if he didn't like Evanlyn. But what exactly did that mean?

"So you don't like Evanlyn back?" I said slowly. "So who do you like? Jenny? She's a nice girl." I said that one through clenched teeth. I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice. I didn't want to betray anything to him I wasn't yet ready to say.

"Silly Will," he said, throwing back his head and laughing. "No not Jenny either. I wouldn't be in this cold, cramped ranger's cabin if I didn't like you." So there it was! Wait…what?

"You like me?" I choked out, nearly swallowing my own tongue. Horace laughed again, filling the room with a warmth that had been lacking.

"No Will," he said perfectly straight-faced. "I'm just hanging with you in this tiny cabin, pouring my heart out, and doing this," he added, motioning to our tightly pressed bodies. "Because I hate your guts. Don't you see Will with-no-last-name, I'm absolutely crazy about you." There was the big moment. That was what I'd been waiting for.

"I…I like you too…" I managed to get out without throwing up. Horace gave me a dazzling smile and spun me around. He set me back on my feet, grabbed my hands, and me dance in crazy circles with him.

"Really Will?" he squeaked, his eyes sparkling. "You well and truly like me? In that more of a friend way?" I felt ready to be sick, and doubled over and dropped to my knees.

"I might reconsider if I keep getting spun in circles so much I'd vomit all over your shoes," I said, a smile threating to tug at my lips. Finally I allowed it to come and show him I was only joking. The humorous light in his eyes came back, then gave way to a more serious look. "What's up Horace?" I asked, reaching up and pressing my palm to his cheek. He grasped my fingers in his and pulled me even closer, if that was possible. "Horace?" I asked as he leaned down.

"Will," he said quietly, his face inches from mine. "Shut up." I promptly did just that, and boy was I glad I did. Horace leaned down and placed his lips gently on mine. Our kiss started out sweet and tender, but became more passionate by the second. I never realized how badly I wanted to kiss Horace, but right now, I couldn't imagine doing anything else, or kissing anybody else. Finally, to my disappointment, he pulled away. He smiled a lopsided smile at me. "Dang Will," he said. "You sure know how to kiss. You sure you've never done it before. On Alyss maybe?" I then saw the hurt and fury in his eyes as he thought of the tall courier apprentice. In all truth, I hadn't even thought about her.

"No Horace," I said, lacing our fingers together. "Why would I think about anyone else when all I want is you, and only you?" He smiled at me and we collapsed onto the couch together, kissing and generally enjoying each others' company.


End file.
